Mobile communication devices enable users to communicate using various methods. A popular communication method available to users of mobile communication devices is the Short Message Service (SMS). SMS enables a first user to send a short text message to a second user. The message sent using SMS, variously referred to as an SMS message, an SMS text message, or as a text message, may be limited to a particular number of characters, such as, for example, 160 7-bit characters. SMS may be used to exploit the vulnerabilities of a mobile communication device to perform malicious activity that is undesirable to the user, and/or the network, associated with the mobile communication device.